User talk:Clone Trooper 1000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clone Trooper 1000 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Re: Hi, CT100, good to see you on here too! I'll shall join the club as soon as it's up! 23:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey... Congrats on getting #1 on the leaderboard! 19:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Exactly... You are right. Plus, he only has 50 points on his page. You have the most (Congratulations) and I made myself an admin because I asked him 3 times already if I could be one and I had no reply. When he comes back, I will tell him of my role I have done. Starscream7 23:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Because I am on this siteevery day, unlike he has been. So it's pretty much and I. Starscream7 23:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Well he isn't here, so when, or if, he returns, he can 'resume' his role of the B'Crat. If you want to just say 'Hey! I am an admin!" You can...That's pretty much what I did. Starscream7 23:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 You CAN be an admin, C T 1000. I am needed to be one because of the quality that he has put: a poor, unused and dark one, and he can't even steer the wiki now. I haven't seen Zion, either - so pretty much we're on a ship that needs to be steered because the two leaders have gone 'inactive' without warning. Starscream7 23:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Good idea. P.S. Remind me: What was the link? Starscream7 23:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Fingers crossed! Well, I left a request message for both of us. Lets hope it works! Starscream7 23:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 EPIC NEWS I've added just about 60 articles to this wiki - Wendy must have a good reason for saying Zion has to be absent for 60 days. Well, only 3 weeks to go. I really hope he stay's inactive and comes back once we're admins. Starscream7 14:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. I left another message on Wendy's talk page. Mak Megahertz I can start the Megahertz concept now and hopefully show it to you. Starscream7 23:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 P.S. 19 days until we have the chance of admins! Sorry, CT -I am busy packing right now and securing some edits. Mak looks pretty good, and he even has a speaker. Leviathan is rather dull, so you can say yes or no to him on Monday. We don't have schol and i'll be back! Now remember: I'll need you to edit this wiki EVERY day until i'm back. We'll need the backup, so good luck! Starscream7 00:01, October 8, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Hello Hello, hello. Can I be sometimes member of Born of Betrayal Club? --Ulxelaser 06:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I make a trailer for Born Of Betrayal? If so, I'll get started! Starscream7 19:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 '''TF3: Dark of the Moon''' Indeed! I know! The only thing I don't like about the title is how there is another 'of The'. We had the 2nd film named "Transformers: Revenge ''of The ''Fallen and now we have Transformers: Dark ''of the ''moon. The title's a little old - but it's 'dang awesome!